Rome Wasn't Built In A Day
by xXWindXInXMyXHairXx
Summary: AU and OC. Grown tired of being used for someone else's entertainment; Bella runs so she can decide her own future. Get ready the games are about to begin, no one said it was ever going to be easy. Bella/Rosalie
1. I am a Champion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just come up with the ideas.**

**Oh there is a necklace in here and to get the idea of what it looks like go and search Survivor: Tocantins Immunity Necklace**

* * *

Duck.

Punch.

Run.

Turn. Left or Right.

Right.

Jump.

Repeat.

I leaped over a fallen tree doing a tuck and roll.

I held up my dagger to block my opponent's knife.

"It's you or me Sponge. Today you die." I hissed at him and blocked his next attack. I used my legs to kick him back and seconds I had him pinned in the air by his neck, when he tried to get out of my hold I slammed him back against the tree.

"Your finished." Not even thinking I stabbed my dagger in his heart. I stepped away from him while he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Oh man!" I knew everyone in the house could hear him but I suppose I was the most curious.

"What's has you yelling Emmett? You probably scared the birds around the house." I had to tease my brother.

"Oh nothing really, just watching this show." I blinked.

"A show?"

"Yeah. I swear humans are getting better at making everything look so real." I turned to look at the screen and was surprised to see a young man tackle another, then he twisted his neck dead. I blinked while frowning.

"What would Rose think if she saw you watching this Emmett? This is sick."

"It's not like I'm her husband Alice." He winked at me, causing me to frown. "It's just a show."

"What is the point of it anyway?" I saw Rose sit on the couch and started reading magazine. I knew she was listening though.

"Well its a game I suppose."

"A game? What like hide and seek?" I saw Emmett blink.

"Actually yeah but not totally like hide and seek. Every player is allowed to seek out people, its more like a video game. And most of it is decided by voting."

"Voting?" I could tell by Rose's voice that she didn't agree with the show.

"Yeah. The fans of the show get to decide some stuff like the location, and player versing. Sometimes they even let the fans decide who loses or wins, but those votes don't always happen."

"I'm surprised your watching humans kill themselves sweetheart." I saw Emmett's face light up at the sight of his mate.

"Well you should know me better Eddie. Most the characters are supernatural." Everyone looked surprised at that but Emmett didn't seem to notice. I was a little distracted by my mate wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey darling. Miss you." I beamed up at him and couldn't help giving him a quick kiss.

"Man is she fast." I turn back to Emmett but kept Jasper's arms around me.

"Who's fast?"

"Oh this character. They call her the Sponge and she is unbelievable." I looked to the screen to see a women leap over a fallen tree doing a tuck and roll then she blocked an attack from a man. I could hear a growl from Rose.

"That man is twice her size and he just thinks that he can just sneak up on-" She trailed off when the woman picked the man off the ground and then slammed him back into a tree.

"_Your finished."_ Then she proceeded to stab the man in the heart. My siblings and I were frozen from the shock."

"...D-d-did that just happen?" I was surprised that Rose stuttered, I don't think I've ever heard her stutter. We all turned to stare at Emmett.

"Told you she is unbelievable!"

"And they call her the Sponge. Why is that?"

"She absorbs others powers. Soaks them up in a way, just like a sponge. To think she is the top player."

"Top player?"

"Yeah. You know rank number one, most liked character. There was a vote that said she wouldn't make it against this vampire dude and she proved everyone wrong." I blinked and thought about that sentence.

"Wait. Wait. Emmett? Vampire? What do you mean vampire? The Volturi wouldn't allow our secret to come out."

"Ahh...Alice its just a show. Nothing real about it, everything that happens is fake and movie magic. Now it isn't over for the Sponge so just watch." We all hear a bell ring from the show and saw the woman hide behind a tree..

* * *

"Fuck, fuck. Fucking people, fucking vampire, fucking supernatural!" I mumbled the words but I was sure that the people watching could hear. "What's next huh? What's next?" I perked up and listened hard. I could hear light footsteps, I froze. "Today is just not my day." I took off quick, just hoping that the thing wouldn't find me. When I heard the steps come closer I hid behind a tree and took a deep breath. I turned and looked behind the tree to see if I could catch a glimpse.

I froze when I felt a hand on my arm and a pleasurable warmth spread. I couldn't hold back the gasp. I was soon held up by my neck against a tree.

"Sponge." She purred the name.

"Succubus." I couldn't help but growl.

"Now, now sweetheart, we'll have none of that." She playfully slapped my cheek. I tried to lift up my dagger but I couldn't. "Not so friendly are we." She slowly ran her other hand down my arm to my hand with the dagger and took it from me. I growled. "Don't be so tense sugar, I just want to have a little fun." I fought the urge to agree and go along with what she wanted. I tried to pull away. She came close to my ear not wanting to be heard. "Lets give them a show sweet cheeks." Then her lips were on mine.

I tried to pull away but I could feel her power working wonders. When she pulled away I gasped for air.

"Don't touch me!" I took the surprised moment and brought my hands up to her hand and squeezed down hard until she let go. I kicked her back but had to lean against a second later. "Fuck." I brought a hand up to my head "I hate your kind I swear." I glared at her while she stood up, but she only laughed.

"But the party was just getting started."

"So what you thought you could drain me to death and I wouldn't fight back? Sorry I don't work that way, I'm not like the stupid weak humans around here."

"Yes your the almighty Sponge, isn't that right Isabella Swan." I glared harder at her. "Settle down kitten."

"I'm not going to let you drain me." She actually pout but it turned into a smirk and I had to force myself to swallow.

"But I just wanted a taste. You are quite beautiful even for your kind. How about it darling? Just. One Taste." She licked her lips and I couldn't help blush at her tone. I coughed to cover it up.

"I'm tired of your games. Your life end today." She frowned and then lunged.

* * *

"God man. Finish her Sponge!" I watched the show amazed with the women on the screen. She was fast and graceful.

"Are Succubi even real?" I had to ask though I'm sure I knew the answer. My brother Edward answered.

"Of course not. From what Carlisle knows, there aren't any." Before he could talk anymore the woman known as the Sponge had snapped the Succubi's neck then stabbed her heart.

She took off running until she came to an opening in the forest. In the middle was a stand with a necklace hanging. The woman looked so happy to see it, like it would make all the problems go away...Like it was the thing to make her stay alive.

* * *

I picked up the Defender waved it in the air so both of my arms were up. I couldn't help the cheer that lefted me.

The people in the stands were going wild, I pumped my fist in the air again because I knew that was what my 'owners' would want. Though I didn't want to I had to grin when the people started to chant 'Sponge! Sponge! Sponge!' I closed my eyes.

I am a champion.

* * *

**Well there you go.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Yes a new story, the idea of this story actually surprised me when it came to me but I had to write. Just a warning I don't really know where this story is going to go. Unlike HMISY where I thought of both the beginning and the ending, I just thought about the beginning for this story. So really I do need your ideas.**


	2. See it totally is her

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just come up with the ideas.**

**So you don't get lost: **

**Thoughts and F****lashback and also Isabella speaking****: **_Italic_

**Whispers from far away and writing on paper: **_'Italic'_

**Dreams: will probably be in bold**

**For flashback thoughts: _Italic bold_**

**Coven Side Thoughts and speech: **_Italic Underlined_

If you want an idea of what Bella wears at the beginning I would search Mary from Lords of the Rings (you know the hobbit. He wears the yellowish vest.) She even wears the hooded cape, but instead of a leaf pin that holds it she wears a rounded rectangle that has 22 on it.

**dayla859**- Don't know who you are but when I saw your review I was just thinking "Oh shit I don't know Spanish! I won't know how awesome this person is!" I totally panicked until I realized that I have Google...Silly me.

**Deathnoteuser**- You asked if I would still write even if you were just reading and honestly I probably would because I even want to know where this thing goes...Yeah.

**1997sarcasmgirl**- Sorry about it being confusing. To answer you yes Emmett and Edward are mates in this and also yes it is in Alice's and Bella's pov. About the Hunger Games thing; when I wrote this I didn't even think about that but you make a great point but the idea is that Bella is in a TV show. People (humans and I suppose the Cullens to) don't know that everything is actually happening to the characters. Like a real show the cast and crew go to showings and fan stuff (like to answer questions and stuff). The people that are on the show (Like Bella) are controlled so the makers don't have them saying anything.

* * *

I ran with a smile on my face; I could get use to this, the smile not the running.

I could feel the grass and dirt on my bare feet.

Even though I could still sense my follower it couldn't stop the smile from being on my face.

Partnered up. Yeah right. I knew what that meant. Like those people could make me be with someone that wasn't my bond. Trying to set me up with someone was going too far and well I hated what they were making me do.

How could they even do this? Oh right they thought they could decide every little thing about my life. My mate? Yeah I don't think so sir and then I ran...which I'm doing right now.

Whiling thinking about it. I listened for my follower and was surprised that I could still hear him...He was probably pissed that he hadn't caught me yet. I smirked then laughed just to piss him even more off. I know, I know, I shouldn't piss off the guy trying to catch me, but oh well.

"Oh you little bitch! Laugh at me will you, we'll see who is laughing when I break you legs!" I just smiled wide at that. Like this guy could catch me, haha don't make me laugh. I was the fastest out of all of them and I've been going slow and not using my full speed. When I saw a river I slowed a little just to tease him. "Got you now!"

At the last second I jumped over the river to the other side, and of course heard a splash from the man. I stopped to hold my sides from laughing.

"Maybe next time asshole!"

"You bitch! You'll pay!" I saw him swim toward my side and decided it was time to leave so I ran along the river and was surprised by how strong the forest smelled from here...Not just the forest. _Shape-shifters?_ Yeah that would be the best bet and that means they would probably smell me.

I listened for the man. What was his name again? Couldn't remember. _We shall call him 'the guy.'_ I almost laughed. Yeah not so funny when I had no idea where he was. I needed to end the problem._ Death for him?_ Why yes indeed._ Like the The Queen of Hearts says 'Off with their head!'_ We aren't in a book Isabella; this is real life, where people actually die._ You still need to take off his head._ I agreed._ Matches?_ I patted one of my pockets where my matches were. Check. _Also checkmate._ I rolled my eyes.

I ran for a while and the more I ran the stronger the scent of the shape-shifters got._ Can we jump across, I'm sure we don't want to deal with the lower kind of creature._ I nodded my head in agreement.

Right when I jumped to the other side of the river I heard heavy wolf paws on the ground._ They're dogs._ They're puppies._ True, true enough._ I didn't look back though I'm sure I just left behind a confused little puppy.

I ran for a while and soon saw a house coming up. I almost groaned. Really a house? I came to a stop just before the ending of trees, not even thinking about going into an opened area and realized that this house was in the middle of no where. _This is where the killer comes and stalks you or stabs you in the back._ Just as that came from Isabella I was tackled from behind.

"Fucken bitch!" I felt the air leave me from the shock...I hadn't smelled him.

"Get off me!" I growled while using my legs to kick him off. If I wasn't fighting this man I would have heard footsteps and a door open and close but of course I was in the zone and only the danger mattered to me. I didn't get a chance to do anything before I was tackled again but I soon flipped us so he was on his back.

"Your coming back with me!"

"I don't think so asshole." He punched me in the jaw but I was lucky to go with it so it didn't hurt to bad but when I went flying in the air from a kick I landed hard on the ground. I winced when I started to stand.

"Hurts doesn't it Sponge?" Mocking me?

"Not by much, I just hate fighting you red eyed freaks." We circled each other neither making a move.

"Speak for yourself Bella. Your all type of freaky."

"At least I don't drain humans dry! You and your kind are cruel and evil beings, only thinking about the next humans life you can take and the worst of it all is that you don't even feel guilty about the lives you take." Sure there were vampires that hated hunting but most were cruel and didn't deserve to live forever.

"God all you do is whine and complain. Get over it Bella, this is your life so why don't you just live it the way your suppose to." I growled.

"What as a game piece? I don't think so, I'm tired of you. Your life ends today." That's when I lunged for him using all my strength and speed. We rolled until I pinned him under me.

"Get off me!" I grabbed his head and started to twist and pull; I ignored his screamed while I ripped his head off.

When it was said and done I tossed his head to the ground while pulling out my pack of matches. With a flick of my wrist his body burst into flames. I stared hard.

"Disgusting." I looked at the sky then back at the body. _Not so much a body anymore._ I realized I didn't have someone chasing me, I got to decide what I got to do now.

I was free.

Free.

Freedom.

I started to laugh in joy. Absolute joy ran through me.

"I'm free." I whispered the words, almost thinking if I said them to loud that I would magically teleport back to hell. "I'm free! Oh god free!" I smiled big and wide which I had been doing a lot today. God I just felt so happy that I was bursting at the seams just to let it out. I actually almost felt like singing. _Just don't do a happy dance._ Not even Isabella could bring me down. I closed my eyes to enjoy my happiness.

"Is that really her?" Even though the words were whispered I heard them clear as day. I turned around with a hiss. "Oh my god it is!" I backed up slowly a little surprised._ They saw all of that Bella!_ Oh god this was not good. What would the Volturi say if they found out? I saw one of the men perk up at that. I studied him.

This man or was it boy since he looked around seventeen. He looked about 6'2" and was lanky, less bulky with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. His skin was pale, and liked hard as stone, but was perfect and flawless. While studying him, he smiled a dazzling crooked smile; I'm sure if I was like any normal girl I would be nothing more than a puddle of water but it did nothing for me. _Pale and impossibly beautiful what does that usually mean?_ Vampires. _Seven vampires._ God I was unlucky.

When the boy took a step forward I tensed so he stopped his movement. He held up his hands in a calming manor but didn't move forward anymore. Good because I would have ripped him apart. What do I do? _Fight or flee?_ Could I fight seven vampires? Could I out run seven vampires? _We're unlucky ducks Bella._

While I tried to think about what to do I studied the boy's face. Perfectly sculpted, like the rest of his body. High cheekbones, straight nose, perfect full lips with razor-sharp, straight, white teeth. Deadly teeth. When I came to his eyes I was surprised not by the slight purplish almost bruise like circles under his eyes, but the colour in his eyes.

Liquid gold. Not red or black but golden eyes. I knew they were vampires nothing was changing that but what changed their eyes? I thought about it hard. _Maybe they drink from the shape-shifter wolves._

Wolves?

...Wait back it up.

I thought about this carefully and came up with a question.

Did they hunt animals and not humans?

I blinked. If they did hunt animals instead of humans...That was...They didn't want to be cruel? Was I in danger? _We don't know if they don't hunt humans. Maybe eye contacts?_ The colour looks too real to be contacts.

I took a breath and came out of my tense stance, I was still on guard though. _Can't trust a vampire when it comes to blood._ Yes we learned that when one drained our friend. _Acquaintance more like it._ I noticed one of the larger vampires staring at me and in a way I was uncomfortable with it. I stirred on my feet. I knew that look, it was the look that most fans would give me.

I blinked when I realized I didn't actually feel threatened, that was just plain odd. I looked at all the vampires and was surprised that they were loose and not tense at all. I turned my head to look at the vampire ashes on the ground; I also notice a piece of metal in the pile.

Was he a player?

I ignored the vampires and bent ground to pick up the buckle. It was just like mine except the number was larger: 52 was printed on it.

Yep he was going to be a player, but they sent him after me to catch me. Interesting.

I saw one of the vampires step forward but that was all he did. I turned to him and studied him.

Slick blond hair, pale skin, 6 foot 2 inches, slender but muscular, astonishingly beautiful in other words he looked like a movie star, he also looked about twenty-three. I looked at his eyes and felt myself calm down by the gentleness in them but I also noticed the way he stood. I suppose he was the leader of these vampires, so he makes the final decision.

When he took another step I stared hard.

"Watch your step blood sucker. I might not be a vampire but as you can see I can take one." I saw the boy frown from my disrespect. "I hope you don't except me to bow; I know most vampires think highly of themselves but bowing isn't really my thing." The only thing he did was clear his throat which sounded totally weird coming from a vampire.

"Yes well my family and I aren't like most of our kind." I of course could see the difference; their eyes, that's what stood out. "You've most likely noticed our eyes."

"Yes I did wonder about that but it would be rude to stare, plus I figured that you probably don't drink from humans. I have to say its kind of weird to even say that; never heard of a vampire not drinking from humans. Never seen it before either."

"Your not surprised?" I smirked.

"You can't really surprise me when it comes to the supernatural." I shifted on my feet and looked at the area; I should be going but for some reason I just couldn't leave.

"Oh how rude of me. Carlisle Cullen." He held out his hand with a small smile on my face. I was shocked of how kind he was being.

"Bella Swan." His hand grip wasn't tight and it was just as gentle as the look in his eyes.

"See it totally is her." I turn sharply toward the voice.

"May I help you?" Even though the man was huge, I didn't care much.

"You're the Sponge! Your amazing in the show." I frowned.

"You watch the show?"

"Yeah totally. Its amazing the stuff you do, totally looks real." I tensed but was surprised when a women hit this man on the back of the head.

"Emmett you're an idiot. With everything you just saw probably means that everything in the show is real." I shivered a little at the voice then licked my lips.

"Wait that means the Succubus was real." I perked up. The man; Emmett turned to me and had a spark in his eye. "Are they real?"

"The Succubus?" He nodded. "Yeah but it doesn't matter if they're real are not." I for some reason wanted to see the lady that had hit Emmett; I just could feel this strange pull of sorts. "Anyway that was my last episode ever. Being forced to play games isn't what I see myself doing for the rest of eternity." I sighed. _Why are we still here Bella?_ Good question._ We have a life to live!_ I almost chuckled at Isabella's joy at being free. "To be truthful this last hour or so is the most I've ever smiled." I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled. "Not to mention this is probably the first time that I have met a non-cruel vampire, strange but good I suppose." I beamed at Emmett and he seemed surprised by my honesty. I held out my hand to him. "Bella Swan, known as the Sponge, or number twenty-two. It's always a pleasure to meet a fan even though I hate the show and most of my life."

I blinked.

I blinked again.

Did I just really say all that? What was wrong with me? In the last hour or two I've smiled more than I've ever smiled, plus I've been joking a lot and this honest junk? What was that about?

"Do you have a home to go to dear?" I stared at the woman. She looked about twenty-six and the first thing I noticed was her soft and motherly eyes. "Surely you have parents you can go to." I looked down at the ground. I hadn't thought about my parents in years.

"They passed away." Even if my parents hadn't died at the time they did, they wouldn't be alive now.

"Oh dear I'm sorry to hear that and you look so young." I chuckled softly.

"It's okay, I was young when it happened. Very young actually, I think around five years old." There we go again being a little too honest to people I don't even know. I brought my hand up to my buckle and shifted it a bit. I felt uncomfortable because I could feel eyes on me, and I'm sure it would turn into a sort of panic.

When I felt a calm feeling settle over me I snapped my head to the source. I looked the man up and down and knew that this man was a war man. If I wasn't me I probably wouldn't be so open with my staring but I learned to stare fear straight in the eye. You would think I would be a little frightened by him but when I caught sight of the lady wrapped around him I couldn't help thinking that the beast has been tamed by the beauty.

It was a sight to see since the man was about 6'3" and the lady was about 4'10" but you could tell that they evened the other out.

I was amazed though by the pixie like girl since she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She seemed so happy? Or was it excitement? I couldn't really tell. When she beamed at me I could only blush, to which she giggled at. I coughed. I shifted a little then settled.

"Hi." Just shot me now. Hi? Really? "You must be where the emotion power is coming from." He gave me a kind smile and I do have to say I was charmed.

"Yes that would be me. You seemed like you needed it so I just helped you out." I nodded my understanding. "Jasper Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Southern gentlemen huh? So you probably were in the Southern vampire wars. You vampires do really like to cause trouble." I grinned at him.

"Your quite right I was in the war, but I escaped and then in later years Alice found me." He smiled down at the women in his arms and at the moment I just wish I had that with someone.

I looked away feeling uncomfortable like I always did in front of couples but was surprised when the pixie like girl hugged me.

"So glad to meet you. Emmett talks nonstop about your character on the show. If I didn't know he wasn't mated with Edward then I would say he was in love with you." I forced myself to relax and allowed the hug. "I know we'll be great friends."

I blinked.

What? Friends? That couldn't be.

"I'm sorry to say but I can't be staying; you know travelling the world and all. I have my freedom now so I want to spend it enjoying the rest of eternity. Eternity of freedom." She pouted while releasing me from her embrace.

"I suppose I can't stop you but let me introduce you to everyone. Then you know everyone and if we run into each other again you can and will visit." I nodded.

"That sounds fair."

"Well I'm Alice. First you have our mother and father. Esmé and Carlisle." She point to each while she said their name. "Mated pair made in heaven." She whispered that part to me. I was surprised when she looped our arms together but I allowed her to do so.

"You know Jasper. My husband if you can believe it." I chuckled because of course I could see it, anyone could see it; with the way he looked at her you wouldn't miss it.

"Next you have the gay brothers over there. Emmett and Edward." I laughed at the mention of gay brothers part. If you didn't know you would probably wouldn't see it since they weren't hanging off of each other but that's not what pointed them out. It was the fact that every few minutes they would touch in a way or the way Edward would slightly turn his head like he was listening to Emmett. In one word they were adorable. I saw Edward's lips turn up in a slight smile and now it was kind of creeping me out.

"Now you have my sister Rosalie. Kids at school call her the ice queen though." I looked at Alice and noticed when she said ice queen she looked like she wanted to laugh. "Totally not true." I nodded at her whispered words. Before I turned to put a name to a face I was confused by Alice's smug face but I chose to ignore it.

I lost all the breath in my lungs.

Everything around me dimmed and it was like I was having tunnel vision.

The only thing I could see was her.

The only thing I could hear was her.

I could feel everything in me shift.

Everything in me changed and the only thing I knew at the moment was her.

Rosalie.

My goal that I would travel the world was gone.

Running from my personal hell was gone.

Who was with us was gone.

I could barely remember my own name.

Rosalie.

Rosalie.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I wanted to hold her so much in that moment that it amazed myself.

She was like heaven.

An angel sent to save me.

Rosalie.

Rosalie.

Rosalie.

I felt like I was drowning.

Is this what drowning felt like? I wasn't sure, but honestly if it was then I would happily stay this way if only it meant making this angel...no this goddess happy. I really wanted to step forward but it seemed all motor function wasn't happening.

I snapped out of the daze I was in when Alice squeezed my arm.

"Bella maybe you should say hi." I nodded dumbly.

"Gruphhh." I snapped my mouth shut and I felt my face turn red. I could see her biting her lip, I suppose she was trying to stop herself from laughing; it caused me to blush even more but in a way I felt pleasure in knowing I could cause her to laugh or even smile.

"Pleasure." She let herself smile this time and I felt myself melt from her voice and I'm sure if Alice didn't have a hold on me I would be on the ground in a puddle. "Really. Maybe you being here will settle Emmett a bit and have him not watch that horrible show." I decided to just shut my mouth and nod until I knew I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. She stepped toward me and held out a hand. Oh god! I forced my knees to lock in place when Alice lefted my side to stand with Jasper. "It's Rosalie but please do call me Rose." She took my hand for a shake and we both gasped. I had to close my eyes for a second just to hold myself together. I took a breath and smelt her scent.

Forever. I had her with me forever. Even if she didn't want me, I would still have her scent with me.

Forever. I would protect her even if it meant my life; my life was nothing compared to her's.

Forever. If she wasn't happy I would be undeserving of her.

Forever. She was my one and only. No one else would do.

"Are you alright?" I opened my eyes to see her studying me. I blurted out the first thing to come to mind.

"Your gorgeous."

She blinked.

I blinked.

Did I just? Did I really?

"I mean- I just-" I was surprised with how red my face was going. "I-I..Your...Gah." I looked down at my feet; I felt so embarrassed with myself. Where was the fearless fighter now?

"She really is adorable isn't she Rose?" I looked up at Alice and could see a soft smile on her face. She thought me making a fool out of myself was adorable.

"I suppose so. Would you like to try that again?" I nodded. I took a breath to calm my beating heart and it seemed to work.

"Hello." Okay good start. "I'm sorry about that; I usually don't make a fool out of myself. Usually really good at dealing with blo-" I coughed to catch myself. "Sorry, vampires." She took a quick glance at the ashes on the ground.

"Yes I suppose you really are good at dealing with my kind." I noticed I hadn't let go of her hand but I wasn't going to say anything, I quite liked having contact with her which was weird for me. I usually didn't like people touching me in any way. "I'm surprise though that you're not use to our looks. Though you were fine with Alice hanging off of you."

"Well I-I, I usually- I mean-"

"Its fine. I was just teasing." I was surprised by the soft smile she sent me and I almost stopped breathing.

"Are you turning soft on us Rosie?" She frowned slightly and tensed but not much.

"Of course not Emmett. Not my style." She turned from me. I felt an ache in me that I never felt before and to think it was just from her walking away. I watched her walk inside not sure what to do.

"Bella?" I turned to Alice.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come inside? Maybe stay awhile. You can eat a nice meal and sleep in a warm bed if you would like." I'm sure if I was human I would have whiplash from how fast I agreed. "I thought you wanted to travel."

"I-I can wait to do that. It's not everyday that you run into nice vampires."

"Yes you don't. There are only a few that agree with our diet. Now let's get inside." She took my hand to pull me toward the house. "Oh just a warning; some of us have questions."

"Well I'll answer them if your coven does the same with me." I watched Alice walk in front of me and was amazed how it looked like she was dancing instead of just walking.

We walked through the house and I had to say it was beautiful which was fitting since it looked like it was made for the gods. When I first saw the house I was amazed by how open it was and add the fact that there were windows.

The inside of the first story was open and bright, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area with a grand piano in the center to the right as well as a rarely used dining room and kitchen. Behind the stairs was a room that I was sure was an office.

Alice pulled me toward the dinning room and sat me in a chair that was at the head of the table. Carlisle sat on the other end with paper and a pen. _I could imagine him asking you 'How do you feel about that?'_ I bit my lip to stop the laugh from leaving me. Alice whispered something in his ear then sat on my left side.

"Bella dear? Would you like something to eat?" I blinked at the offer. I knew vampires didn't eat so I was a little confused at why they would have some, not to mention they can cook.

"No thank you. I'm fine for now." I turned to Carlisle. "Alice said you had questions. I'll answer them if I can." Once I said that the table was suddenly full of vampires and I noted how the others avoided sitting in the chair on my right side. I didn't complain though when Rosalie sat at my side and I had to stop myself from beaming. I put my hands on the front edge of my chair so they stayed in place. Even though I didn't want to give a beaming smile didn't mean I didn't have a smile on my face; I felt this odd excitement in me so I was slightly bouncing in my seat.

For all my years that I have been alive I finally had something or should I say someone to live for and just that made me excited to see how this would play out.

"Well first its easy to see that you aren't completely human but you have a heart beat and blood running through your veins." I settled in my seat and slightly leaned back in the chair but not so much that my back would be slouched; something I picked up from when I was young. I grinned at Carlisle before replying.

"I could say the same for you and your family but losing those things does happen when you turn into a vampire. Not that I'm judging; that's not my job." I smiled at the look on Carlisle's face. "But to answer your question, no I'm not human."

"So what are you?" I looked at Edward. I studied his face and wondered if he realized he was being rude._ A child really._ It's fine._ He should be showing us respect._ It's fine Isabelle!

"That's a very private question, but if you must know. You can call me a walker or guardian but my kind are called Coven people; were called that because we usually live in groups ranging from two to ten Coven people. My people were made by my goddess; the maker, to watch over Earth; we end problems and make sure that beings on Earth stay in line. It's a hard job but when you're with family and friends it's not so bad; you get use to it after some years."

"Goddess? Don't you mean god?" That came from Edward.

"Years?" That came from Esmé.

The two questions came at the same time but I heard both clearly but I still blinked.

"Esmé if you could explain your question."

"You've done this for years?" I nodded. "I suppose its two questions. How old are you? And where is your family?" I thought about my Coven... My family for a second but it was mostly blurry. So long since my time with them.

"Well I stopped ageing at the age of nineteen but I'm not sure hold old I am; I stopped counting after a while being in holding. I think I was born around the third century, I remember fighting as a gladiator then being locked away for...awhile. Now-" I was cut off by Emmett.

"Wait. Wait. Are you telling me your like 1800 years old?" I just nodded because I wasn't actually proud of being so old, it was very lonely being just me, myself, and I.

"Yes I'm old. Now the other part of your question." I sighed. "My Coven... My family was killed. I think I was about a hundred at the time so I was pretty young for my kind, but I remember the day very clearly. After the people were done with my family they took me with them and well they used me for their entertainment.

"For about two hundred years I was a gladiator until my captors got bored of that. After that I spent about eight hundred years with Volturi making money for my captors so at that time I was around 1100 or so. After the Volturi I-" I snapped my mouth shut and closed my eyes. I hummed under my breath so it would stop the thoughts about when I was locked up.

"Bella?" I felt a light squeeze in my left hand. I snapped my eyes open.

"Oh sorry. Where was I? After Volturi right?" I nodded to myself, not even waiting for a reply. "Well after the Volturi was probably the hardest to deal with because I was locked up for some time. After I was let out I spent two hundred years just doing whatever and well here I am." I looked at Carlisle and he looked in deep thought. When he looked at me I was surprised by the sadness in his eyes.

"Bella if my adding is right." I swallowed. "You spent five hundred years locked up. Now what did you mean by being locked up?" I shifted in my seat but I decided to ignore Carlisle's question.

"Edward you asked me a question right?" He looked like he wanted to return to his father's question but I gave him a look that said shut your mouth.

"Yes. You said goddess, not god."

"God?" I thought about that. "Oh you mean the guy from the human book called the Bible. No my people are made from our mother, our goddess. From what I hear she loved all her children and just wanted them to behave so you have my kind to watch over them." Why was I here again? I looked to my right.

Rosalie.

Right.

"You must have been lonely." I looked at Jasper and realized he could probably feel everything I was feeling. I felt a slight embarrassment

"Well I suppose I was; 1800 is a long time."

"Did you have any lovers?" My face went bright red and it made it worst when I heard giggles on my right and left sides. It was rare for me to blush so when I did it happened big time.

"Lovers? You mean someone to warm my bed." I ran my right hand through my hair. "No never. It wouldn't be right." There was silence. "What?" Emmett was the one who answered.

"You've never done it before? So you're a virgin?"

"Yes I'm a virgin...Is something wrong with that?" I shifted uncomfortably knowing Rosalie was staring also.

"Nothing is wrong with that I guess but haven't you met someone that you like." I frowned.

"Like? No I would never just sleep with someone I liked."

"Emmett that's enough; you're making the poor dear uncomfortable."

"But Esmé fucking is totally normal. I don't understand." My frown deepened. Fucking?_ He probably means sex. Remember that man that we got rid of. Said we would be a good fuck._ I felt offended now. How could he even say that?

"Why would you say that?" I whispered the words. "I've met many men that think like that and my kind or to even people like me its offensive. No I'm not going to just fuck someone, I'm going to make love to them. I'm going to worship my one and only." My voice was calm but deadly serious.

"I- Ahh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. Sorry."

"Its fine. Its just not something I take lightly. It's a huge and beautiful thing."

"You said one and only. You believe in that?"

"Of course I do. How could I not when my kind only have one person they'll love and protect for the rest of forever."

"So a soul mate, vampires have that."

"My kind has that but its...more than that. It's our bond; pretty much the only person I'll be attracted to; it's like the shape-shifters and their imprint but stronger. The bond happens the instant you see them and it can never change. No one can ever compare when you meet them and well if they die it wouldn't matter either way because you follow them soon after."

"That's deep man." I burst out laughing at Emmett's attempt to make the air less tense. When I smiled I noticed Rosalie shift in her seat but I had to force myself to look away before I got lost in her beauty.

"Bella?" I looked at Edward. "You said forever?" I nodded. "What if your bond is human?"

"Oh that's an easy one. Elves of course." The words came out like it should have been finished with 'duh.' I pulled my legs up onto the chair to cross them; thankfully my feet weren't a mess. What can I say, I disliked shoes but what Coven person didn't?

"Elves?" The question was said at once from the family and I had to stop myself from laughing. I tapped my knees with my fingers in random beats.

"Yes Elves. Their kind and mine are somewhat close ever since my kind banded together to save them from dying out. Now when one of my kind ends up with a human they usually give up their secret on living forever as a way of saying they're thankful. It's one of the greatest gifts to give...well second to our goddess giving us our bond or in some cases bonds." I grinned at that because I knew that most people thought it wasn't possible to fall in love with more than one person.

"Have you met your bond?" My tapping instantly stopped when Edward asked that but I couldn't stop my eyes from sneaking a peek at Rosalie.

My one and only.

My forever.

My mate.

My bond.

"That's...That's really private and none of your business." Even though my bond was in this family I couldn't help feel threatened. My kind usual didn't reveal who their bond was to anyone since that was most likely our only weakness and to say it out loud to anyone beside our bond was pretty much giving your life away. I felt like I should rip Edward in half just so he wouldn't find out.

"Now, now no reason to think so violently." I tensed up at his words. I could feel Isabella at the edge of my mind. When I stood from my seat my chair slid back but did tip over.

"You're a mind reader!" I hissed. "How dare you! You think you can just wander in my mind?! I thought I felt a pressure on my mind ever since I noticed you people." He knows things._ How dare he!_ "Give me a reason why I should rip you to pieces. You have no right what so ever to be in my head." I could tell my eyes were darkening. "You should learn your place."

* * *

**Well there you go.**

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**To my readers I want to tell you that I need ideas for what should MAYBE happen because it might take me longer to write this since I have no idea where it's going.**

**I just wanted to point out that every chapter for my stories are actually sentences from the chapter so every time I'm done writing I search through the whole thing just to pick the perfect chapter name.**


End file.
